Nightmares and Fears
by thepaxilfairy
Summary: A/U Visions of a terrible fate intrude on a young girls dreams. What do they mean? Can 17 and her other friends help? Or will these evil nightmares come true and threaten all she holds dear to her. Chapter 6 up.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...just thought I'd mention that. Character Melissa is copywrited to me, Melissa. Halo and Paraffmon are copywrited to Halo...DO NOT USE THEM!!!!! Here is the legend...  
'.......' Means someone is thinking  
[.......] Authors notes  
  
  
Nightmares and Fears  
  
She woke up to see the morning sunlight filter through the blinds. The warmth of the rays warmed her face. She sat up and stretched. Her neck and back cracked, ridding her of the tension that had accumulated as she slept. She reached over to her nightstand. Putting on her dusty blue glasses, she looked at the clock. It was around 8:00.  
  
'She should be on soon.' The girl thought, flopping back on her bed and closing her eyes. Just then a door opened.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." A voice called out to her, and walked over to the bed. "Melissa...are you awake?"  
  
Melissa opened her eyes to the face of a young man. He had jet black hair to his chin, and clear blue eyes. Melissa looked up at his silhouette in the light. Her heart smiled, yet her face did not. She did not want to acknowledge her feelings for him, but ignore them. He did not get the heart felt welcome he had hoped for.  
  
"Seventeen...what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." Melissa said, propping herself up on her elbows and squinting into the light. Seventeen smirked a playful smirk.  
  
"With your glasses on?" He asked. Melissa reached her hand up to her face and felt her glasses.  
  
"I fell asleep with them on. It happens." She replied.  
  
"You didn't have them on when I came to check on you last night." Seventeen said, pushing a strand of Melissa's curly, dark brown hair behind her ear. She brushed his hand away.  
  
"Seventeen, would you please just go away and let me sleep?" She asked, and rolled over covering her head with a pillow.   
  
Seventeen sat there for a moment, staring at the lump in the bed. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door. He took one last look at the girl in the bed. 'I can't wait for you forever.' He thought as he shut the door. 'But I'll sure as hell try.'   
  
As he made his way up from the basement, [A.N.~ That's where my room is] he saw Eighteen standing at the top of the steps.  
  
"Shot down again huh?" She asked, an amused smile on her face. Seventeen ignored her. "Why do you even bother Seventeen? She's just not interested. So why even try?"   
  
Seventeen continued to ignore his blonde sister as he sat at the computer. He put the mic headset on, and clicked the mouse on a button on the monitor.  
  
"Halo..." He said into the mic, "She's still sleeping. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok Seventeen," Halo's voice called from the tiny speakers, "Give her a couple more hours. She should be awake then."  
  
"Yeah...I guess." Seventeen replied. A moment later a second voice came from the speakers.  
  
"So, how are 'things' over there?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Seventeen for shot down again." Eighteen called from the background. Seventeen groaned.  
  
"'Things' over here aren't going well. I think this visit will be a good change for her." He said, remembering how cold and withdrawn Melissa had become when her brothers got taken.  
  
"There won't be much of a change." Eighteen said, "You'll go wake her up, she'll tell you to get lost. You'll make her bacon and eggs, she'll eat cold cereal. You'll try to get her attention, she'll ignore you. At night, you'll try and spend time with her, she'll pretend to be tired and go to bed. See the only change is that she'll be doing it there instead of here."  
  
"Eighteen...go away!" Seventeen said annoyed. Trunks and Halo laughed in the speakers.  
  
"Leave him alone Eighteen." Paraffmon said, sitting with Halo and Trunks, "Seventeen could be right. She probably needs a change of place. She's been through a lot in the past while."  
  
"I know. I was kidding." Eighteen said, and went upstairs. Seventeen sighed.  
  
"Seventeen, are you alright?" Halo asked, her voice hinted at worry over the speakers.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." Seventeen answered, then re-thought his answer. "It's Melissa. Things have been so frustrating lately. I've tried everything, but she just keeps pushing me further and further away. I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Melissa stood at the foot of the stairs, where Seventeen couldn't see her. She stood there listening to the conversation. When she had had enough, she walked up the stairs. Seventeen turned around to see her.  
  
"Hey," He said, taking the headset off his head and holding it out to her. "Do you want to talk to Halo?" He asked. Silently, Melissa walked over and took the headset and put it on her head. She sat in the chair next to Seventeen and spoke into the mic.  
  
"Hey Halo," she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "Whas up?"   
  
"Nothing much. Trunks and I were wondering when you, Seventeen, and Eighteen were going to get here." Halo replied. Melissa thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, it's about 8:30 here. I still gotta get ready, but it won't take long. We should be leaving here around 9:00. I think it'll take us about four to five hours tops. My flying is still a little slow." She said.  
  
"Ok, so...it's 1:30 for me now, so you should be here between 5:50 and 6:30." Halo calculated.  
  
"Maybe even earlier." Seventeen said from beside Melissa.  
  
"Trunks and Halo have a surprise for you and Seventeen when you guys get here." Paraffmon piped up.  
  
"Paraffmon, that's supposed to be a secret." Trunks groaned. Melissa looked over at Seventeen. He smiled a kawaii smile.  
  
"Oh joy." Melissa said in the most unenthusiastic voice ever. Halo giggled on the other side.  
  
"Don't worry. It's gonna be fun. Anyway, I gotta go. I still have to finish the rooms. How do you feel about sharing with Seventeen?" Halo asked.  
  
"You're kidding...right? Puh-lease tell me you're kidding." Melissa said, looking at Seventeen out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Actually, I'm not. I kinda have a dilemma. I originally had enough rooms for everyone...but Gohan and Videl decided to come for a visit...as well as Goten. I talked to Eighteen for a bit yesterday, and she said she didn't want to share...so, that leaves you and Seventeen." Halo finished, a hint of tension in her voice. Melissa sat there for a moment.   
  
'I have to share a room with Seventeen...could this get any worse?' She thought.  
  
"Oh, and the room left for you and Seventeen it kinda...only has...one...bed." Halo added.  
  
'Doh!' Melissa thought, mentally kicking herself.  
  
"I hope that's not a problem." Halo said Melissa sat there mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Yeah," She said, her voice a squeak. "That's fine."  
  
"Great," Halo said, "I'll see you later." And a moment later she was gone.  
  
Melissa sat there frozen, with one thought running through her mind. 'I have to sleep with Seventeen?'   
  
Seventeen opened his mouth to say something, Melissa stopped him. "Don't say a word. Not one word." She then stood up, and ran up the stairs to the top level. "EIGHTEEN!" She yelled on the way.   
  
Seventeen sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and went back to the computer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Well...that's chapter one. Hope you all like. Please review] 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...just thought I'd mention that. Character Melissa is copywrited to me, Melissa. Halo and Paraffmon are copywrited to Halo...DO NOT USE THEM!!!!! Here is the legend...  
'.......' Means someone is thinking  
[.......] Authors notes  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Half an hour later the three of them were ready and out he door, each carrying a small bag of necessities.   
A while before that, Melissa had tried convincing Eighteen to share a room with her. Eighteen reluctantly agreed.  
  
Seventeen and Eighteen talked as they flew. Melissa remained silent. About half way there she started tiring of energy loss. While her speed was still rather fast, she had started to lag behind. Knowing that Melissa was still fairly new at flying, Seventeen and Eighteen slowed down to help her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Seventeen asked, worry in his voice. Melissa looked straight ahead and continued to fly.  
  
"I'm fine," She said, catching her breath, "I'm just tiring out a little." Seventeen continued to fly with her. Melissa looked over to see the worried look on his face. There was only one thing she could. She forced the best smile she could reassure him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said. Seventeen nodded.   
  
"I'll stay, just in case." He said. Melissa sighed and looked straight ahead. She was stuck. There was just no way of getting away from him. She'd just have to put up with Seventeen for a while, which she was starting to get good at.  
  
Two hours later they were flying over England. They had kept a good pace, so Seventeen, Eighteen, and Melissa arrived earlier than expected. They flew over Buckingham Palace.  
  
"I wonder if William is there." Melissa thought out loud as they flew past.  
  
A short while later they arrived at Halo's. Seventeen stepped forward and rang the door bell. From inside they heard a yell, several small thuds, and one large thud as someone hit the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal a young, brown haired girl. She looked at Seventeen, Eighteen, and Melissa for a moment.  
  
"Hey Halo." Melissa said. Halo's eyes widened.  
  
"Melissa?" She asked. Melissa smiled and nodded her head. "Oh my God!" Halo screamed, as she and Melissa shared a big hug. "Oh my God, it's so good to finally see you." Halo said as she invited Melissa, Seventeen, and Eighteen in. When they walked into the living room, Trunks looked up from the TV.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the purple haired wonder." Melissa said, walking over to him.  
  
"Hi Melissa. It's good to see you." He said, standing up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Melissa replied, finally smiling a real smile. She looked around the room. "Where's Paraffmon?" She asked. Halo shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. She's somewhere around here." She said. "In the mean time, how about I show you your rooms." A moment later they were being dragged down the hall and upstairs, Trunks following them.  
  
"I have so much planned for you guys." Halo said. She stopped in front of a door. Melissa eyed her for a moment.  
  
"And want would that me?" She asked, suspicion tainted in her voice. Halo shrugged.  
  
"Oh, nothing big. Just stuff." She said, opening the door to the room. "Seventeen, Melissa...here's your room." They all looked in. The room was small and quaint. To the left was a big king sized bed, on the wall opposite from the door was a large door window leading out to a balcony. Outside they could see the sun setting to the west. To the right wall was a dresser.  
  
Melissa looked around in wonder. She loved it. The blanket on the bed was a light blue, which matched the border on the walls, and the plush area rug in the middle of the floor. On the nightstands were little dolphin figures, as pictures of dolphins hung from the walls. On the dresser was a small TV/VCR.  
  
"Halo, I love this room...but I'm not going to be sharing with Seventeen. Eighteen agreed to share with me." She said. Halo was crushed.  
  
"But...but, I picked this room especially for you and Seventeen, with the dolphins, and the balcony, and the sunset..." She stuttered, "I knew this was going to happen." Halo looked defeated. Seventeen smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry Halo. It's ok," He said, "I'll bring a spare bed in here so Melissa can keep this room, Eighteen can stay here and I'll move into Eighteens room." He walked over to Halo and whispered to her, "Did you really expect this to work?" Halo shook her head.  
  
"I warned her that Melissa might not go for it. Halo still took that chance." Trunks said, placing his hands on Halo's shoulders. Halo smiled.  
  
"It's ok. It's only a room. I still have other stuff planned." she said, and continued dragging everyone around the house.  
  
That night, Halo had planned for them all to go out for dinner. Halo, Melissa, and Eighteen all gathered in Halo's room to get dressed.  
  
"Halo, explain to me again why I have to do this?" Melissa complained, looking in the mirror while holding up a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings Halo had lent her to her ears.  
  
"You can tell she's just SO excited." Eighteen joked, pulling a tight black spaghetti strapped dress over her head. Straightening it out, she looked in the mirror Melissa was.  
  
"It's just dinner Melissa. A group of friends going out for dinner would never hurt." Halo said, pulling on an emerald green halter strap dress. Not pleased with it, she took it off, threw it across the room, and put another dress on. She smiled with approval and turned to Melissa. "Please, just try and have fun." Halo said, putting on a pair of earrings to match the dress.  
  
Melissa smiled at Halo and nodded, pulling on a long ruby red evening gown. It was strapless, and when she walked, it looked as though there was a trail of silken blood trailing behind her. The fabric hugged her curves, giving her a sexy, sensual look. Melissa looked at herself in the mirror, then turned to Halo and Eighteen.  
  
"I think I'll wear this one." she said, smiling as she smoothed the creases out of the fabric. Eighteen and Halo squealed as they ran towards Melissa.  
  
"You look great." one cried.  
  
"Seventeen will love that." Squealed another.  
  
"I have the perfect hairstyle for you."  
  
"Here, take my ruby earrings."  
  
"Can I do your make-up?"  
  
Melissa smiled as her friends sat her in a chair and fussed over her. It gave her a feeling of love and security. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' she thought, laughing at a joke Halo had made.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Well...that's chapter 2. I hope y'all liked. Please review] 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...just thought I'd mention that. Character Melissa is copywrited to me, Melissa. Halo and Paraffmon are copywrited to Halo...DO NOT USE THEM!!!!! Here is the legend...  
'.......' Means someone is thinking  
[.......] Authors notes  
  
  
Nightmares and Fears- Chapter 3  
  
  
Trunks and Seventeen sat downstairs with Paraffmon, waiting for Halo, Melissa, and Eighteen to get ready.  
  
"Why can't I go?" Paraffmon pouted, casting an angry glare over at Trunks. Trunks sweat-dropped.   
  
"Paraffmon, I told you ... they don't allow digimon in the restaurant we're going to." he said. Paraffmon pouted some more, then shouted,   
  
"What do they have against digimon? What did we ever do to them?" Trunks was about to answer her, when they heard a burst of squeals and laughter coming from upstairs.  
  
"I wonder what's going on up there." Seventeen said, looking at up the ceiling. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"We'll never know." he said.  
  
Eventually, Paraffmon took her pouting to another room, leaving Trunks and Seventeen to wait for the girls. Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
"What on earth is taking them so long?" he said. No sooner had he said that, a voice called from up stairs.  
  
"Ok, we're ready." Halo yelled.  
  
"Finally." Seventeen said.  
  
Suddenly music came blaring from upstairs. It was the song 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred. When the song came on, Halo came down the stairs dancing to the beat. When she got to the bottom, she smiled and did a little twirl so Trunks and Seventeen could see her outfit. A moment later, Eighteen came down and did the same thing.   
  
Trunks and Seventeen smiled, enjoying the little fashion show. They waited a moment, but Melissa never came down. They waited. When the song ended, Melissa still had not come down. Eighteen looked up the stairs annoyed.  
  
"Melissa, get your beautiful bod down here now." Halo called.  
  
"I'm not coming down." Melissa's voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Why on earth now?" Eighteen demanded.  
  
"I look ridiculous!" Melissa's voice squeaked in response. Eighteen and Halo looked at each other.  
  
"No you don't," Halo called up, "you look sexy."  
  
"Do I have to come up there and get you?" Eighteen threatened playfully. There was a few moments of silence.  
  
"Come on.: Seventeen yelled encouragingly.  
  
"Let's see that pretty face." Trunks called. There was another moment of silence. They then heard the soft creaking of the stairs as Melissa slowly came down. When she came into view, Trunks' and Seventeen's jaws dropped.  
  
When she came to the last step, Melissa looked up to see Trunks and Seventeen's jaws open. She smiled shyly.   
  
She was wearing the red dress she had chosen. On her ears were ruby earrings that matched the heart shaped ruby necklace around her neck.  
  
Eighteen had done a wonderful job with Melissa's hair and make-up. Her hair was curled into millions of tiny ringlets atop her head held together with hidden bobby pins. Studded through out the mass of ringlets were tiny diamond like jewel clips that sparkled in the light.  
  
Melissa's make-up was truly impeccable. Her lips matched her dress and looked fuller. The black eye shadow around her eyes didn't make them look small, as most people say, but was applied so professionally that it actually made them look bigger.  
  
Trunks and Seventeen started at Melissa, making her feel self-conscious.   
  
"Would someone please say something." she pleaded. Trunks got a hold of his senses and smiled.  
  
"You look great. Very pretty. Doesn't she Seventeen?" he asked, looking at Seventeen. Seventeen just stood there gaping. Trunks elbowed him in the side.   
  
"Oh...uh...yeah. You look...great." Seventeen said, a huge smile on his face as he looked Melissa up and down. Melissa looked down at the floor, her skin turning as red as her dress.  
  
"Well then," Trunks said, walking over so Halo could take his arm, "shall we be off?" Everyone nodded. Eighteen went and took one of Seventeen's arms. Seventeen held his other arm out to Melissa. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then reluctantly took his arm. The three of them followed Trunks and Halo outside.  
  
"Uh, Trunks," Eighteen started, "how are we getting to the restaurant?"  
  
"Just be patient. you'll see." Trunks replied. A moment later, a white limo turned the corner.  
  
"A limo?" Melissa cried gleefully, "I've always wanted to ride in a limo."  
  
Trunks looked at Melissa and smiled.  
  
"Actually, it was Seventeen's idea." he said. Melissa looked up at Seventeen. He smiled kawaiily. She then smiled as well, catching him off guard.  
  
"Good idea." she said.  
  
"Well, I thought you would like it."   
  
"Come on," Halo begged, "I'm hungry. Get in the car, let's go."  
  
The restaurant they went to was really fancy. When they walked in, the matre'd checked their names and took them to their seats.  
  
"This place is wonderful." Melissa breathed as she looked around.  
  
"Look Trunks, a dance floor." Halo squealed, tugging at Trunks' arm.  
  
"We'll got for a dance after we eat." Trunks assured her. Just then the waiter came with the menu's. Trunks and Halo knew exactly what they wanted, which was pretty much everything on the menu, which was what they ordered. He looked rather stupefied as he turned to Melissa. She looked over the menu.  
  
"I'll have the chicken caesar salad, extra croutons, hold the parmesan, with a twist of lemon," she said, handing back the menu, "and a glass of water."  
  
"I'll have the same," Eighteen said, "Only with a glass of whit wine, sweet, extra bubbly." The waiter turned to Seventeen who was still looking over the menu.  
  
"I'll have...the seven ounce t-bone steak, medium rare, with a garden salad on the side, and a glass of be..." Seventeen looked at Melissa as he was about to say beer, but changed his mind. "A glass of red wine please." he finished, handing back his menu. He looked at Melissa and smiled. She cast her gaze to her lap.  
  
When their food finally came, Trunks and Halo dug right in. Melissa and Eighteen took their time, Seventeen somewhere in between.  
  
When they had finished eating, they sat back and talked, except Melissa. She quietly sat there moving what she was too full to have eaten around her plate. Seventeen noticed this and leaned over to her.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine." Melissa replied, still looking down at her plate. "Why?"  
  
Seventeen shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just wondering. You look a little distant. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.   
  
Melissa turned to him, staring blankly at him. "I'm fine. Please, just stop asking." she said, and went back to forking food around her plate.  
  
A moment later a slow song came on.  
  
"Trunks, let's dance." Halo said and grabbed Trunks by the arm, dragging him out to the dance floor.  
  
Seventeen looked at Melissa, still playing with her food. He then felt a sharp kick in his shin. He cringed at the slight pain and looked up at Eighteen. She had an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Ask her." she mouthed, and kicked him again. Seventeen cast her a dirty glare, and turned back to Melissa. She continued to play with the wilting lettuce leaves.  
Melissa looked up to see Seventeen looking at her, making her self-conscious. "What," she said, bringing her hand up to her face, "is something wrong?"   
  
"Oh, no. Nothing is wrong," Seventeen said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to dance."   
  
Melissa's fork dropped to the plate. She stared at him a moment. That wasn't something she had been expecting.  
  
"Uhhh...I don't know..." she said, uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Come on Melissa. A dance would never hurt." Eighteen said encouragingly. Melissa looked from Eighteen to Seventeen. Seventeen smiled a small smile.   
  
"Yeah, sure." Melissa said standing up. Seventeen stood up with her and they walked to the dance floor. By then the song that was on had ended, but another had started.  
  
As Seventeen danced with Melissa, he turned to see Trunks giving him the thumbs up sign, and then turn away as he danced with Halo.  
  
As they danced, Seventeen heard Melissa sigh. He looked down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
Melissa looked up at him, then down at the ground and scowled. "Nothing." she muttered.   
Seventeen tilted her head to look at him. "What's wrong Melissa? I know there's something wrong. Please, tell me." he begged her.   
Melissa looked away. "It's nothing, really," she said, "I'm tired. I haven't gotten much sleep and I haven't been feeling well lately."  
  
Sympathetic, Seventeen wrapped her in a hug. Melissa tensed when he did so, and pulled away a little.  
  
"Can we go please?" she asked. Seventeen looked around to see Trunks and Halo go back to the table. He looked back at Melissa and nodded. He then took her hand and walked to the table.  
  
"Guys, I think we should go. Melissa's not feeling well." Seventeen said. Eighteen, Trunks, and Halo looked at Melissa. She gave them an apologetic look.  
  
"Actually," Trunks spoke up, "Halo and I were thinking about leaving too. What about you Eighteen?"  
  
Eighteen looked around. "I think I'll stay here, see if I can pick up a couple guys." she said, a sly smile on her face. "If I come back late, I'll try not to wake anyone."  
  
Trunks and Halo nodded, and they left with Seventeen and Melissa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Chapter 3. Please review.] 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...just thought I'd mention that. Character Melissa is copywrited to me, Melissa. Halo and Paraffmon are copywrited to Halo...DO NOT USE THEM!!!!! Here is the legend...  
'.......' Means someone is thinking  
[.......] Authors notes  
  
  
Nightmares and Fears- Chapter 4  
  
  
When they arrived back at Halo's, Melissa went up to her room to change, as did the others to their rooms. Make-up less with her hair down, Melissa went down stairs wearing a nightshirt and a pair of shorts. She found Halo, Trunks, and Seventeen sitting on the couch watching a movie in their pyjamas.   
  
"What are you watching?" Melissa asked, sitting on the big comfy chair next to the couch.  
  
"Star Trek." Halo and Trunks answered at the same time.  
  
"Data rules." Seventeen piped up.  
  
At some time during the movie, Melissa fell asleep. The dream she had was truly unsettling.   
* * ** * *   
  
Melissa stood in darkness. The air around her tingled. Deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong.  
  
"I'm coming for, little girl." a voice whispered, truly chilling. "I'm gonna get you, little girl." the voice said louder.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Melissa yelled. The voice laughed evilly.   
  
"I want you, little girl. I want your power." it said.  
  
"What power? I have no power." Melissa yelled. The voice laughed again.  
  
"I want your power, little girl. Your power will make me stronger.  
  
Melissa tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. A form suddenly appeared next to her. She looked up and screamed. The form smiled evilly, and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Give me your power, little girl." he hissed.  
  
"Let me go..." Melissa cried, gasping for breath. A searing pain shot through her body. "Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
* * ** * *  
  
Seventeen was the only one left up watching a movie. Trunks and Halo had gone to bed over an hour ago. Seventeen had told them he would take Melissa to bed when he went.  
  
Seventeen sat watching a movie, when he heard a small cry escape Melissa's lips. He thought nothing of it and went back to his movie. Suddenly, she started flailing and fell to the ground.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried desperately, rolling around the floor, her hands desperately pawing at her throat. "Let me go!" she screamed again.  
  
Fast as lightning, Seventeen was at Melissa's side. He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Melissa," he said, shaking her lightly, "wake up Melissa."  
  
She continued flailing and crying till finally, her eyes snapped open. Breathing hard, she looked around the room in panic. Realizing where she was, a look of relief crossed her face.  
  
"It was only a dream." she muttered, but it was obvious that she was still disturbed. She didn't know it, but she was shaking badly. Melissa looked up at Seventeen.  
"I had a bad dream." she said weakly. Seventeen smiled down at her.  
  
"It's ok now," he said, "you're awake. The dream is over." he looked over at the clock. It read two a.m.. "Come on," he said, "you should get to bed." Seventeen stood up and held a hand out to Melissa. She took it, but when she stood up, her legs collapsed beneath her.  
  
"I don't think I can walk." she whispered, letting out a big yawn.  
  
"That's ok." Seventeen said as he bent down and scooped her up. As he walked, Seventeen saw that Melissa had already started to fall back to sleep. By the time he was up the stairs, she was sleeping soundly. He carried Melissa to her room and carefully lay her in her bed.  
  
As he pulled the covers over her, Seventeen looked into Melissa's sleeping face. He smiled.  
  
'She looks so peaceful.' he thought, as he got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Goodnight." he whispered closing the door. Seventeen then walked down the hall to his room and went to bed.  
  
  
In the morning, Melissa went into the kitchen to find Gohan, Goten, and Videl.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Gohan greeted cheerfully. Melissa grunted in response and walked to the cupboard to pull out a bowl. She lazily mad her breakfast then walked over to the table and flopped down in a chair to eat.  
  
A moment later, Seventeen walked in looking very cheerful.  
  
"Good morning everyone." he said when he saw them. Her got a cheerful 'hello' from Gohan, Goten, and Videl. Another grunt from Melissa.  
  
"What's up with you today?" Videl asked her. Melissa glared up at Videl from her cereal as Seventeen looked at the clock.  
  
"It's still early for her." he said sitting down next to Melissa. Videl nodded and turned to Gohan and Goten. While they had their own conversation, Seventeen leaned to Melissa.  
  
"How are you?" he asked. Melissa shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.   
  
"No more bad dreams?" Seventeen continued.   
Melissa gave her head a quick shake. "I'd rather not talk about it." she whispered.   
  
Seventeen nodded and got up to get his food. When he finished, he turned around to find Melissa had gone.  
  
Later that day Halo had planned a girls day out. She, Melissa, Eighteen and Videl went shopping, then went for facials, got their nails done, did more shopping, then stopped to rest in the park.  
  
"This day has been so cool." Videl said, looking through her bags at the stuff she got. Halo and Eighteen nodded in agreement. Melissa sat on the bench and kicked a stone.  
  
"Usually I'm not one for shopping," Halo said, "but that was really fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was great." Melissa muttered.  
  
"How are things with Trunks Halo?" Videl asked Halo. Halo grinned.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" she replied, and she, Eighteen, and Videl laughed.  
  
"From what I've heard, things are going great with them." Eighteen joked. The three if them laughed again as Halo playfully punched Eighteen.  
  
"Well, I've heard word that someone has a crush on Mel." Videl said, nudging Melissa in the side. Melissa looked up when she heard her name. "I've seen it as well." Videl continued. Melissa silently looked from one girl to the next. They all sat there smiling at her. She scowled and looked at the ground.  
  
"Whatever." she muttered, kicking another stone.  
  
"Awww, come on Melissa," Videl said, "It's obvious that Seventeen digs you. I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
"He's smitten." Halo said with a sigh. Eighteen nodded in agreement.  
  
"When I got back last night, I heard him calling your name in his sleep...'Melissa...I love you'." she said, and the three of them laughed. Melissa cast a chilling glare over at them and they stopped laughing.  
  
"Could we please do something other than sitting around giggling like airheads!" she demanded more than asked. Eighteen looked around at the others.  
  
"Well...what do you want to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really care, as long as it keeps you three from turning into giggling goons." Melissa declared, grabbing her stuff and walking away.  
  
"What's with the attitude?" Videl asked Halo in a whisper. Halo shrugged.  
  
"She's been having a rough time lately. We're just trying to help her out a little, even if it means having to take a little attitude once in a while." she said.  
  
"And Seventeen has been trying real hard to get through to her." Eighteen said, explaining the story to Videl.  
  
"Poor kid." Videl said when Eighteen had finished. They then went to look for Melissa.  
They found her in front of the movie theatre in somewhat better spirits.  
  
"Let's see a movie." she said when they reached her, "I need something to take my mind off my pointless life for a couple hours."  
  
The other three agreed, and they chose the longest movie there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Well...where's chapter 4. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review.] 


	5. chapter 5

[Ok...sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out...much like all my other fics ^^...so there's nothing new there. Disclaimer crap. I don't own the DBZ characters. I own Melissa, and my friend Halogatomon owns Halo and Paraffmon. So...here's the next chapter of Nightmares and Fears.]  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Nightmares and Fears- Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
By the time the four girls got back to Halo's, they were so tired they went straight to bed.  
  
That night, Eighteen awoke to cries of help coming from the bed next to her. She looked over to see Melissa twisting and turning in her bed. She was tangled in the bed sheets, covered in sweat.  
  
"Someone...help me." she cried, her voice desperate. "Please...help." Tears started running down the girls face.  
  
'What is she dreaming about?' Eighteen wondered. No sooner had she thought that, her question was answered as Melissa cried out in her sleep.  
  
******  
  
Melissa was surrounded by fire. She looked up in fear at the figure before her. He gave her an evil, chilling smile. Melissa tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
"I've got you, little girl." Super Seventeen hissed, "You're going to make me stronger, little girl. Your powers will make me stronger. Give me your powers."  
  
She was suddenly enveloped with such pain, it hurt so much she wasn't able to scream. "Someone...help me." she managed to cry, "Please...help me."   
  
She then heard other people yelling. She managed to look around to see Trunks and Seventeen.  
  
"Put her down Super Seventeen. Right now." Seventeen yelled.  
  
"Seventeen...help me." Melissa whispered, trying to reach out to Seventeen.  
  
"Let the girl go." Trunks yelled.  
  
Super Seventeen laughed, and threw a ki blast at Trunks and Seventeen. They dodged it.  
  
Suddenly, extreme pain rung all through out Melissa's body again. She had never felt pain this immense in her life. She screamed a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Melissa!" Seventeen screamed.   
  
The pain escalated and Melissa found herself growing faint, Seventeen's yells ringing in her ears.  
  
******  
  
Melissa's eyes snapped open. She desperately looked around. When she realized where she was, she relaxed.  
  
"Another dream." she murmured, wiping the sweat off her forehead. This was the twentieth dream she had had in the past month.   
  
She got out of bed and went out to the balcony. The summer air felt cool on her face. She stood a moment, contemplating her situation. She watched as the sun came up, and somewhere in the house, an alarm clock went off.  
  
Melissa went back into the room to find Eighteen had left. Melissa sighed and crawled back into bed.  
  
Eighteen saw Melissa go out to the balcony, she silently stoke out of the room and went to see Seventeen.  
  
"She had another dream?" he asked when Eighteen had told him what happened. "She had one two nights ago, the night we got here, while I was watching a movie. That makes two dreams."  
  
"Actually," Eighteen said, looking at the ground, "she's been having them off and on for a while now."  
  
Seventeen looked at her surprised. "How long has she been having these dreams exactly?" he asked.  
  
Eighteen thought for a moment. "I think...around a month or so. She doesn't know that I know though so please don't confront her about it." she said.  
  
Seventeen nodded his head. "I'll keep an eye on her," he said, "but just keep this between us. I don't think it would be too good if the others knew about this."  
  
Eighteen nodded in agreement and the two of them went downstairs.  
  
They went into the kitchen to find Trunks, Halo, and Paraffmon at the table.  
  
"'Morning." Seventeen and Eighteen said at the same time. The other three looked up.  
  
"Good morning guys." Halo said. "I have some news. Something came up and Gohan, Videl, and Gohan had to leave. You can move into one of the other rooms now Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Where's Melissa?" Paraffmon asked, letting out a big yawn. Seventeen and Eighteen looked at each other.  
  
"Right here." a voice called out from behind them. Everyone turned to see a dishevelled looking Melissa. She had bags under her eyes, making her look really tired.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trunks asked, looking concerned. "You look rather tired."  
  
Melissa shrugged her shoulders and walked to the counter. "I've been having a little insomnia lately. I get that sometimes." she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and suddenly remembered she hated coffee. Gagging, she immediately spit it into the sink.   
  
Halo, Trunks, Seventeen, Eighteen and Paraffmon all laughed.  
  
Melissa turned to them laughing herself. "Remind me to pay attention to what I'm doing just after I wake up." she said between laughs as everyone started their day.  
  
Through out the saw, Seventeen couldn't stop thinking about Melissa and her nightmares. Every time he saw her he was tempted to ask her what they were about, but knew that if he did, he'd be breaking his promise to Eighteen. He didn't want to do that.  
  
'Wait a sec,' Seventeen thought, 'maybe Eighteen knows what the dreams are about.' and he went in search of Eighteen.  
  
He found her out on the balcony in her room reading a book. She looked up when he walked out.  
  
"I need to ask you something." Seventeen said.  
  
Eighteen saw the he was worried about something. She put down her book and patted the seat next to her. "What is it?" she asked as Seventeen saw down.   
  
He was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "It's about Melissa and her nightmares." Seventeen said finally, "Do you know what they're about."  
  
Eighteen looked down and bit her lip. A moment later she nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. She's called out who was in her dreams many times." she said.  
  
Seventeen nodded his head. "I thought you might know." he said, standing up. "Tell me. Tell me who's in these dreams. I need to know what's making her this way Eighteen. Please..."  
  
Eighteen looked down at her hand in her lap and shook her head. "I can't. It's not my place to say anything.. If there is something you want to know, it's better to talk to her about it." she said.  
  
Seventeen sat silent for a moment, then stood up. "It's ok. I understand." he said, and left Eighteen to her book.  
  
Going into the living room, Seventeen found Melissa asleep on the couch. She looked very different from the girl she looked like just a few days before. Her skin was deathly pail. She had huge dark spots under her eyes. The way she walked around the past couple days, she was so slow and tired. Like her energy was being sucked out of her.  
  
Seventeen walked over, sat down in the chair next to her, and watched Melissa sleep. A piece of dishevelled hair fell in her face and he pushed it away. A small whimper escaped her lips when he touched her. Soon, another whimper came, then another.  
  
"No..." she cried softly, her mouth contoured into a small frown as another whimper escaped. Seventeen watched in interest as another dream over took her.  
  
'What are you dreaming about?' he thought, 'What has caused this wall around you, making you distance from us? From me?'  
  
Melissa suddenly jerked as a painful cry escaped out. She jerked again and again.  
  
"Stop...' she cried out.   
  
Seventeen was tempted to wake her up, but he wanted to know what she was dreaming about.  
  
Melissa's cries and whimpers suddenly turned to screams of pain as her jerking had ceased and she started flailing and writing as she fell to the floor. The pain in her face was too much for Seventeen to handle. A second later he held her in his arms and he gently shook her. "Melissa," he whispered, "Melissa, wake up."  
  
Melissa's screams and flails continued, but she did not wake.  
  
"Melissa," Seventeen called, louder this time. "Melissa, it's only a dream. Wake up...please."   
  
She still did not wake. Seventeen did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Melissa, holding her tightly against his chest. "Please, wake up." he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
Suddenly, she was silent. Seventeen felt Melissa grasp his shirt as she desperately clinged to him. He looked down to see her looking up at him, her eyes filled with fear as tears rolled down her cheeks. She lay trembling in his arms.  
  
"Seventeen," she whispered.   
  
Seventeen hugged her close to him. Melissa clinged tighter to him, still trembling.  
  
"Shhh...it's all over." he whispered to her," It's over. You're safe."  
  
"It hurts." Melissa whispered, "It hurts so much."  
  
Seventeen just hugged her tightly. For some reason, Melissa found his touch comforting.   
  
"Where...where does it hurt?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"Everywhere." Melissa whimpered in response. Clinging tighter to Seventeen, she looked up at him. "He's coming," she whispered, fear in her voice, "he's coming for me. He's coming to get me."   
  
A feeling of dread washed over Seventeen, and he felt his stomach flip flop. "Who...who's coming?" he asked.  
  
Melissa just silently shook her head, tears running down her face. A moment later, Seventeen felt he go limp. She had passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Seventeen sat there for a moment, still hugging Melissa to him. He sat thinking. 'What was she talking about? Who's coming for her?' As Seventeen contemplated that thought, he carefully stood up and made his way to the stairs and up to Melissa's room. Very carefully, he lay her in the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Looking out to the balcony, he saw that Eighteen was gone.  
  
Seventeen went to stand and leave when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned to see Melissa looking up at him, a sense of terror in her eyes.  
  
"Don't go," she begged, "don't leave me alone. He'll get me if I'm alone. He won't get me if someone's here. Please, stay."  
  
Seventeen kneeled back next to the bed beside her. He smiled at her. "Don't worry," he said, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "I'll stay. As long as you want, I'll stay."  
  
Melissa smiled a faint smile at him, a look of relief in her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered as she started to fall back asleep.  
  
Seventeen got up, walked around to the other side of the bed, and climbed in next to her. As he wrapped his arms around her, Melissa rolled over to face him. She rested her head on his chest, softly clinging to his black shirt as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Seventeen pulled her closer and gently kissed the top of her head before falling asleep herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[ Well...there's chapter 4. Not much to say about it...heh heh ^^!!!. I hope you liked it anyway. The story is starting to unfold. Don't worry...the action's gonna be starting up soon. Next chapter...or the chapter after. I dunno. Please review.] 


	6. chapter 6

[Hey all...sorry for the long delay. You can blame my mom, school, and my majorly lazy ass. So yeah. I don't own DBZ. I own Melissa. Halogatomon owns Halo and Paraffmon. I want reviews. Life sux. On with the fic.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares and Fears - Chapter 6  
  
Eighteen walked into the room to find a sleeping Melissa and Seventeen. When the shock was gone, she ran down to Halo's room.  
  
Halo looked up when Eighteen entered.  
  
"Halo, come...now!" Eighteen said, an excited tone in her voice.  
  
Halo jumped out of her bed and followed Eighteen down the hall to Eighteen and Melissa's room.  
  
"Awww...that is so kawaii!" Halo cried when she saw Melissa and Seventeen.  
  
"Isn't it?" Eighteen asked, then turned to Halo. "Come on, let's get out of here. Let them sleep." she said.  
  
Halo nodded in agreement, and they left.  
  
~*~  
  
When Melissa woke up later that evening, the first thing she saw were Seventeen's blue eyes watching her as she slept. He smiled when their eyes met.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
Melissa looked at him, confused for a moment, but remembered what had happened earlier. The memory of the nightmare made tears spring into her eyes. She fought then back, not allowing then to fall.  
  
"Hey." she whispered back, swallowing the sob that had found it's way to her throat. For some reason she wanted to yell at him to get out of her room, but deep down, she was glad he was there.  
  
"Are you ok?" Seventeen asked as Melissa stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm fine." she answered quickly, then turned back to him. "Thank you, for staying with me. Um...I really appreciate it."  
  
Seventeen stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on Melissa's shoulders.  
  
Melissa looked into his eyes and thought she saw a hint of sadness. Out of pity, she allowed him to envelop her in a hug, tensing slightly.  
  
"How long have you been having these dreams?" he asked.  
  
Melissa's heart dropped when she heard him ask that, and she tensed a little. "Seventeen, please don't do this..."  
  
Seventeen pulled away to look down at her. "I'm worried about you Mel," he said, wiping a stray tear that had escaped off her cheek, "please...tell me."  
  
Melissa's bottom lip quivered as she thought back to when her personal hell started.  
  
"I...I'm not sure," she answered, her voice wavering a little, "I think about a month...maybe a little bit longer."  
  
A sudden realization came over Seventeen. It was just over a month ago that he started expressing his feelings towards her. What if he had something to do with it?  
  
"Please don't tell the others." Melissa said to him. "There's no need for anyone to be worried. They're just dreams." She went to walk away, but Seventeen held onto her arm.  
  
"Melissa...please!" he said, Melissa could sense the pain in his voice. "These aren't just dreams. Something is wrong. I can't not be worried. I care too much about you to just let it go. Not after what happened. Not after seeing you so disturbed."  
  
Tears started trickling down Melissa's face when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"Seventeen, please stop it. Don't do this." her voice started wavering again as her lip quivered.  
  
Placing his hands on her face, Seventeen wiped away her tears. "Please stop pushing me away?" he said, drawing her closer.  
  
This time Melissa didn't resist or tense up. She needed to be hugged. She rested her head on his chest and cried.  
  
At that moment, Seventeen took a chance. As he gently tilted her head up, he brought his face down to hers. Just as their lips brushed, Seventeen went reeling back. He looked at Melissa, anger flashing in her eyes, and brought his hand up to where she punched him.  
  
'For a person with almost no fighting ability, she sure can punch hard." he thought, staring at Melissa, who angrily glared back at him.  
  
"How dare you!" she yelled, then ran from the room.  
  
"Melissa...wait..." Seventeen called and ran out after her, but she was gone.  
  
Halo came running out of her room. When she saw Seventeen she ran to him. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Seventeen shook his head. "I screwed up." he answered, "That's what happened."  
  
Halo was about to ask something when an ear piercing scream rang through out the house. Seventeen and Halo looked at each other a moment, then ran downstairs.  
  
They ran into the front hall to see Eighteen and Trunks pushing the door closed, which was trying to be pushed open by something outside. Melissa was in the bathroom freaking out.  
  
"Guys...a little help!" Trunks yelled to them.   
  
Halo and Seventeen ran to help push the door.   
  
When Seventeen looked through the little peep hole to see who they were keeping out, his heart stopped. Melissa's words from earlier rang in his ears.  
  
'He's coming for me...he's going to get me.' her voice whispered in his mind.  
  
"Super Seventeen is what she's been dreaming about..." Eighteen revealed as she struggled to keep the evil android out, "At night, I hear her begging him to let her go..."  
  
Suddenly, a large hand reached through the door and wrapped around Halo's wrist. A moment later both she and Super Seventeen were gone.  
  
"HALO!" Trunks yelled, slamming his fists into the door.  
  
"Freaking out won't help her Trunks." Paraffmon said, trying to calm him down.  
  
Seventeen turned to Eighteen, his anger rising.  
  
"Super Seventeen." he hissed, "She's been having nightmares about Super Seventeen. You knew, and you didn't even tell me!"  
  
Seventeen and Eighteen stood there, locked in a staring contest. Tension filled the air as silence fell. The silence was broken by the soft clicking of the bathroom door opening. Melissa crawled out, pale, puffy eyed, tear streaked, and trembling.   
  
"Is he gone?" she whispered.  
  
"He took Halo." Paraffmon said.  
  
Melissa curled up into a ball, weeping as she rocked back and forth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Well...there's chapter 6...not that anyone cares as no one reads this fic...and if anyone DOES read it...it would be very appreciated if you reviewed so I know that people are actually reading this, and I'm not just doing it for the sake of my health.  
  
Sorry for the rant, that time of the month...^^¿. Anywho...there's chapter 6. Hope you all liked. Please review. Luv ya lots peeps.] 


End file.
